The Miracle Elite
The Miracle Elite is a group of villains led by Terra and Tuxedo Lovelace, They claim to save the day and bring "Miracles" to Multi-Universe. They debuted in The Birth of The Miracle Elite and have their own adventures recruiting members and members even have two teams who are Miracle Elite's members: The Thunder Syndicate and The League of Extraordinary Swordsmen. The Miracle Elite Storyline is created by TheBrideKing. This team's adventures is leated to The B Team Storyline, Menslady's Legends of the Multi-Universe, The P Team adventures, and The A Team storyline. This team of characters made up completely of robots, anthropomorphic animals, aliens, and mythical creatures. Allies and enemies Aliases: Angels of Lovelace, Lovelace Family, The Sideshow Freaks, Warriors of Lovelace, Gods of Antics, Allies: The P Team, The B Team, Children of Autobots, The Speed Crusaders, F. F. F. F. F. Fellowship, the Mockingjay Crusaders, Lone Ranger Squad, The Alpha Team, the Multi-Universal Resistance, the Striker Force, The Omega League, The Bodyguard Unit, The Odyssey Elite, The Hunter Force, Angels of Mass Destruction Neutral: Fatman's Group, Slade's Ensemble Enemies: Dormammu's alliance, the Russian Alliance, Malachite's Empire, Izaya's Syndicate, the Bizarro League, Phoenix Inc., the Children of BlackGarurumon, the Sinisters of Evil, Loki and Wesker's Alliance, Sector 32, Templar Order, Duskmon's Alliance, Black Lantern Corp, The Acolytes/Children of Pandora, The Olympus Empire, The Criminal Empire, The Murderistic League, The Darken Gathering, The New Elders of the Realm, The S Faction, The Brotherhood of Aliens, The Court of British Underworld, Their theme song Members Lovelace Family *Theodore Lovelace (A.K.A Tuxedo) *Martha Lovelace (Host)/Shadow Queen *Raphael Lovelace *Samantha Lovelace Founders *Terra (Leader) *Ezekiel Zick (New Leader) *Beast Boy (Third Leader) *Stacy Hirano (Second in command) *Raziel (Second in command) *Gatomon (second in command) *Xigbar (second in command) *Xaldin (Third in command) *Strong Bad (Third in command) *Gex the Gecko (Third in command) *Squide Girl (Third in command) *Index (Third in command) *Sam and Max (Third in command) Major Members * Spawn * Romeo Conbolt * Martin "Logan' Zick * Vexx * Kohaku * Dennis Hirano * Mighty Max * Ludwig Von Drake * Chun-Li * Sokka * Yolda * King Kong Other Members: *Asuka Kazama *Marisa Kirisame *Kitana *Yuffie *The Annoying Orange, Pear, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, and Passion Fruit *Grim Jr. *Purple People Eater *Polka *The Grinch and The Cat in the Hat *The Abominable Snowmonster *Kiki and Jiji *Tombo *Crazy Frog *Gumby and Pokey, Prickle, Goo *Opus the Penguin *Cait Sith *Gon *Croc *Splosion Man *Tomo Takino *Wallace and Gromit *Pat and Stan *Smokey the Bear *Bananas in Pajamas *Sadao Maō *Morrigan Aensland and Lilith Aensland *Herbie *Cedric the Sorcerer and Wormwood *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids Upcoming Members * Doraemon + * Rupert Bear * Moomintroll + * Shaun the Sheep + * Kipper the Dog + * Dalian * Energizer Bunny * Gear and Opal * Illyasviel von Einzbern * Kuroyukihime * Rachel Alucard * Suiseiseki * The Gecko (Geico) * Kaworu Nagisa * Momoko Hanasaki * Wii Fit Trainer * Koutarou Araki * Lum * Athena Asamiya * El Fuerte * Eloise * Nadia La Arwall * PTX-40A * Yuri Sakazaki Division Alliances The League of Extraordinary Swordsmen.jpg|The League of Extraordinary Swordsmen Thunder Syndicate.jpg|The Thunder Syndicate Guardians of Cosmictopia.png|New Guardians (Least Canon) Weapons Other Items Magic Book by caglarcity.jpg|The Book of Imagination article-2359156-1ABC5EE6000005DC-584_634x432.jpg|Laser Cannon magic carpet.jpeg|Magic Carpet Crystal ball by destinysolo.jpg|The Crystal Orb Crystal of Darkness.jpg|The Mystic Crystal Food 1798278 710584845629797 1552366842 n.jpg|Super Pizza Allies Three Main leaders.jpg|The P Team F. F. F. F. F. Fellowship.png|Friendy Fearless Flaming Femme Fatale Fellowship The-lone-ranger-banner-logo.jpg|Lone Ranger Squad Nobuchika 4.png|Nobuchika's Insurgency Select a membe new.png|The B Team Angels of mass destruction logo.png|Angels of Mass Destruction Clutch cargo and company.png|Clutch Cargo and Company's Battalion Avengers Enemies Dormammu MvsC3-FTW.png|Dormammu's clan Soviet New Russian Flag.png|The Russian Alliance Orihara.Izaya.full.124109.jpg|Izaya Orihara 1322702968326 f.jpg|Pandora and her Acolytes (Children of Pandora) Bizarro League.jpg|Bizarro League DragonballZ-Movie13-WrathoftheDrago.jpg|Hirudegarn Phoenix.jpg|Phoenix Inc. LogoDC1300095-black lantern corps wallpaper by asabru88.jpg|Black Lanterns Corps Lorule previewtemplate display.jpg|The Lorule Legion Vaisey and Dorian.jpg|The Prophets of the Night Download ca red.jpg|Brotherhood of Anarchy TheShadowKing.jpg|Shadow King Malmoth.jpg|Malmoth Videos Affiliations The Thunder Syndicate The League of Extraordinary Swordsmen Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:The Miracle Elite Category:Team heroes Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The P Team's Allies Category:Enemies of The Inferno Clan of Hell Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Characters in LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Videos Category:Children of the Autobots' allies Category:Allies of Angels of Mass Destruction